The Weird Life
by detrametal
Summary: What's the difference between a relationship and a love triangle? A triangle has a point to gouge your heart out. And if you're in the middle of one you'll find that out the hard way.


Alright, this story has been sitting on my drive for a very long time, too long. I tried to think of an ending but my beta, OMG Pterodactyls though that my 'ending' was good enough. So I'll run with it.

If I owned Teen Titans …well I haven't and don't…

* * *

Cyborg whistled as he walked down the hallways of the Tower before knocking with one knuckle on the leader's door "Robin, time to get up…unless you and your 'friends' in there need some more time…"

His leader's voice lifted two octaves "N-NO W-we don't!"

Cyborg laughed and shook his head, how _that_ particular grouping had wound up…well, he couldn't really say anything, after all Jinx and Bee were both his girlfriends, he continued to walk to Starfire's door to wake her with a smile on his face, the miles he would get out of this one…

* * *

Robin sat at the table and tightened her vest…yes, her, Rain Grayson was the leader of the Titans and she glared at the smirking form of Cyborg "Okay, usually me and Raven are up earlier but we were busy"

Looking over his shoulder, away from her, and trying hard not to break down laughing he air quoted "Ah yes, 'busy'…glad I installed the soundproof walls"

Robin and Raven blushed before looking at the final member of their trio who was still at the stove cooking the latest breakfast sensation in the Tower, dosa and chutney. A specialty from his time in India with the Doom Patrol. Beast Boy was constantly rolling his shoulders and the leader winched, she knew it was her fault that the boy was uncomfortable…but when he turned and shot her that perfect smile she felt much better.

Beast Boy slowly sat down and handed out the plates, two of the incredibly thin breads with egg and a small side of bacon to both Raven and Robin, along with a tea and coffee, seven with ham, bacon and egg to his best friend with a large root beer. Then with great care the boy sat down three more plates, two were identical to Robin's while one of them was laced with pixie sticks and pancake syrup with mustard to go with it. On his own plate were two of the luscious lovelies and a small orange with a cup of milk.

Everyone waited for the signal to eat…well, it was a long time coming because the chef had thought that Starfire and her two boyfriends would be up by now. But he was busy mixing and heating the amazingly volatile and heady concoctions that became a creamy sauce under his whisk.

"Huh" caught the attention of everyone seated, the giant metal man put down the newspaper he was reading "They're calling this place "Polygamy Tower now"

Robin looked concerned for a moment before Raven spoke "I don't care if they understand why we do what we do, in fact I'll tell them why we're doing what we're doing and if they have any complaints they can talk to Trigon for all I care"

Everyone was shocked, they honestly didn't know what to say…but they were saved from having to say anything by Starfire, Kid Flash and Jason Todd, better known as Red-X and the sauce platter being set in the middle of the gigantic table.

* * *

Robin almost sobbed as she sat at her desk, the morning had started out so well…until the Control Freak call where he continued to hit on the leader of the Titans, the Plasmus call where they got a nice coat of the impossibly sticky purple goop and finally the Hive Five call…all within two hours.

They all were doing paperwork, Starfire and her two boyfriends were on the roof, Cyborg was sitting in the garage and Raven was probably in her room while Beast Boy liked to do his paperwork in the special green house that he had converted one of the rooms on the second level to.

Then she felt the hands at her shoulders, it was a sensual massage from hands that knew her body better than she did "You're so tense" came the gravely voice from the purple haired girl, the leader turned her head to catch her girlfriends kiss on her lips.

As they split to catch their breaths Robin turned the chair so that Raven could sit on her lap and wrap her arms around the leader's neck, who returned the favor with her own arms around the dark girl's hips. Dropping one hand to the slightly taller girls breast Raven started to massage the flesh causing Robin to moan into Raven's neck "W-We need to fi-find Beast Boy before w-we get any further" Raven nodded before the two of them darted out of the office and towards the green house.

Not finding him in any of his usual haunts they were starting to be more worried than excited. Finally they went to ask Cyborg in the garage when they were stopped "Okay, I've done all the paperwork, now tell me why you're skulking about here" the metal man sighed before he slid onto his back underneath the T-car. For a moment they thought about opening the door when they caught a very tired sigh from their prey.

"Dude, I-I just don't know what to do…"

"What do you mean? You not only have Robin but you also got Raven. You know how many guys would die to be in your position?"

"I know, I know. I love both of them…but to them I'm just a toy with a dick"

Both girls jumped at the sound of a metal head hitting the bottom of the T-car "What the hell man!? You can't just say that and- and-I dunno!"

His green eye met with red "I've thought it out"

Cyborg scoffed "Dude, no offence, but you've never been known for your thinking skills"

They could visualize how their boyfriend looked in that moment, it was something that they had seen more and more of without giving it any thought. He would be sitting on the chair with his left leg stretched out and the other pulled up leaning against the arm rest, his elbow would be resting against his knee and pressing a loose fist into his cheek as the other would be sitting on the arm, his ring finger tapping agitatedly against the metal. "Up until last night I was never _allowed_ to sleep in the same bed as them and the only reason I got away with it was because we had those two late night calls and they were exhausted after our…activities. Robin screams at me more and more after every mission and both of them are far more sarcastic and…hurtful. And Raven doesn't even seem to care, just this week she's thrown me out of the window eighteen times and I don't even know what I did."

Cyborg rolled out from underneath his baby and stared at his friend "I-I had no idea"

"Well I didn't want to advertise it. I know they don't love me…but it _hurts_ " he clenched a hand to his chest and he looked on the verge of crying.

Victor Stone (23) had never had a conversation like this. He knew more about Beast Boy than anybody besides probably his adoptive mother, but he knew that Beast Boy _knew_ everything worth knowing about the two girls. He wouldn't give his heart to anybody who he found lacking. He learned the hard way after Terra. He knew that even Rita had never seen Beast Boy cry, there had been times where Beast Boy had been dragged to the doors of Death and yet he never shed a tear.

He opened his mouth to try to help when the red flashing lights signaled a call. Beast Boy opened the garage door and leapt out as a peregrine falcon and rocketing off as fast as he could, Kid Flash ran after him with Starfire and Raven taking to the air, leaving Red-X, Robin and Cyborg to take the T-car.

It was a simple call, four robbers wanted to try their luck in Jump City, the only hiccup came when one of them pulled out a knife and lunged at Robin. Beast Boy pushed her out of the way and got a cut across his shoulder giving the robber a second to rush off causing KF to dart after him and knock him down. The group went silent as Robin turned with a glare and frown pointed at the green man.

They hadn't been home ten minutes before she broke the silence "Beast Boy, what the hell? It was just a knife you and I both know that I was already out of the way!"

Red-X blinked and looked at everyone besides the trio, they looked as uncomfortable as he did. "Robin are you really going to do this here-"

"Shut up X" he closed his mouth as Robin's glare turned to him.

Beast Boy spared the former thief a thankful nod before he turned to the angry woman "I can't help it. I have thousands of creatures telling me to watch out-"

"Bull shit!" she screamed "This has never been a problem! Why is it now of all times, huh?! You're slacking off!" the air seemed to grow heavier as she continued her rant.

For nearly ten whole minutes Gar took the verbal abuse. Then something changed.

Beast Boy slammed a foot into the floor leaving a six inch crater through the reinforced tile, concrete, and rebar. "You may have been the apprentice of the world's greatest detective but it's obvious you haven't picked up shit Rain." the air went from heavy to dangerous and Gar's eyes burned with a deep fire and his fangs glinted in the light, the sound of cloth ripping echoed as his claws extended past the limits of the nanofiber gloves as he finally got pushed too far "If you knew anything you would know that instincts don't go away when I change form. In many ways I have to hold back more than, you, Cyborg, Starfire and even Raven" he started walking closer "I have to fight the urge to rip anybody who dares touch my pack to shreds, I have to fight the urge to go for the throat, I have to fight the urge to scatter their bones as a warning to all other, I have to fight the urge to pump them so full of venom the ground they'd be buried in will never grow anything again. I have to fight the urge to keep anyone from daring to look at my mates." Raven and Robin both looked at each other stunned "I know you don't love me. Fuck it, nobody could love a monster, I get it. Now I'm going to the roof and I will spend twenty four hours up there. If you decide you don't want me on the team, that I'm too weak I'll go to my room, get my stuff and be gone. If you want me to stay shit's got to change. If the goddamn alarm goes off I'll take care of it"

He stormed past them and up the stairs where the sound of the metal door being torn from it's hinges sounded. Cyborg grit his teeth and growled at the two girls, Kid Flash and Red-X took the moment to step back as their girlfriend's eyes and hands flared in anger. She hissed two words "Fix. This."

Robin and Raven bounded up the stairs to see him crouching over the railing like a gargoyle waiting for any movement yet not even an ear twitched as they walked to his side. The took notice of the crumpled door laying twenty feet from its hinges and gulped. Raven stepped forward "Did you mean that?"

No response, not even a twitch, she poked his back and repeated the question. Again no response. It wasn't until Raven used her powers to lift him up that there was any movement, a black claw started to wrap around him when he flickered to a moth and moved to his previous spot.

The others had been watching from the stairwell and Cyborg shoved himself past the two girls "BB did you mean those things?"

"Of course" he didn't twitch nor move in any way but to open his mouth.

"Would you leave if Robin decided you weren't worth it?"

"I never say anything I don't mean"

Cyborg stared for a long moment out across the bay to the city they protected "Things have gotten busier around here with all the branches of the Titans and everybody else, the small fry quit and the bigger names are trying to get more and more respect…" he glanced at his friend to look for any reaction.

There was none and no matter what was said it seemed the green man would stay silent. Hours passed and one by one the others went in leaving him alone.

* * *

He heard it before the alarm sounded, a large weight systematically pounding on the ground and screams. Becoming a Harpy eagle he took to the sky, one of the largest of all raptors, a bird that lives in South America and has been known to prey on deer and other large creatures by hurling itself through the canopy. Quickly he soared over the highest buildings of the city, saw the targets and let out a screech that made the two look up in fear. It was a cry of rage and brutality. Then he dove.

The others arrived at the same time by virtue of knowing where the attack was rather than having to search miles of city. They watched in horrified awe as the bird careened down into the dive that would have crushed tree limbs before snapping the spine of any animal the bird was targeting.

But he wasn't going against bone but Cinderblock and Adonis.

They watched knowing that when the bird hit either of them it would crush every bone in his body. But what hit wasn't a bird but a ram, some species they didn't recognize blasted into Cinderblock's lower back with enough force to knock him out. The ram turned into a cheetah and sprinted the fifty feet to his opponent and leapt. In the air time seemed to slow for everyone, a ripple came across the feline's form before it turned into the largest fish they had ever seen, a sixteen foot arapaima slammed right into Adonis' chest plate knocking the air out of him and cracking a rib or two.

"S-Stupid Mutt, what the Hell are you doING!" the last syllable was screeched as the livid giant turned into a Kodiak bear and grabbed the arm of his suit and pulled. To manipulate something as finely as he needed to the suit Adonis wore had neuronal feed back.

Simply put, when Beast Boy ripped the arm off the suit the crook within felt his own arm go.

And he felt it again with the other arm.

And his legs.

And his back.

By then the fight was done and the scrawny villain unconscious.

The police who stood beside the Titans were silent as he _threw_ both offenders into the back of the police van which bounced horrendously at the abuse before he turned into a harpy eagle again and let out a screech before winging away to his post.

Had things been good in the world it would have had other names.

Nest, roost, cave, den. Home.

* * *

It was the oddest sensation Raven decided, Starfire, Kid Flash, Red-X, Jinx, Bumble Bee, Cyborg, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas Y Menos and Robin all were staring at her. Waiting for the answer to 'what did Beast Boy feel?'

She licked her lips and held her scalding hot tea closer "Well he was angry about…about us, but he was also angry about having to hold back…anything else was hidden under anger."

"Time out" it was Speedy, shaking his head in disbelief "You're telling me that _Beast Boy_ took down both of them without any problems? He was holding back?"

Cyborg and Starfire met eyes before the princess answered "Friend Speedy, think about this as an outsider. What is the most dangerous creature on Earth? I know that any creature on Tameran is also, as you say, game but you are unaware of those horrors" she shuddered and waited.

"What do you mean dangerous? A shark can rip you apart, a tiger hunts silently, a scorpion can sting you." he shrugged "There are lots of ways to classify most dangerous"

"Now friends, imagine if you would a creature who's ten feet tall, weighs in at over one ton and has teeth and claws that can cut through steel. Pair this with skin so thick even my brightest star bolts can do nothing an a total lack of higher thinking. Friend Beast Boy can become this. He has twice before."

Cyborg nodded "We tried to bypass the skin, I turned my sonic cannon up to the highest setting but it's flesh and bone are so dense they don't rattle, everything just passes on through. And this doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of the microscopic side of things, the bacterial the viruses…"

Jinx stared at the original Titans for a moment "I came from Steel City because I was told that Beast Boy was thinking of leaving. We got here in time to see his little episode." she turned to face Robin and Raven, her cat-like eyes flashing dangerously "Now tell me, in small words, what happened."

Raven started "This is a rather personal matter. We'll fix it by ourse-"

Cyborg's heavy fist smashed into the table and he screamed "Bull! You didn't fix it the first time! Why should we think you'll do anything this time?" Everyone was shocked, the big brother was getting pissed at his sisters. Taking a deep breath he lowered his voice to a normal speaking volume "Raven. Robin. I won't lie, if he was acting like he did when the Titans first formed this sort of behavior from you would be normal. But he isn't. He's thinking long term, he's putting all his money into savings, he's starting to question his life until now. He's acting like a man getting ready to propose to his girl, settle down and get life moving in a different direction. He's been mature since before you guys started dating." his human eye flashed red "Jinx is right, you will tell us what is going on. Starting with why you use him then toss him out of the room" other eyes started to glare at the duo at the words.

Aqualad blinked his black-on-black eyes twice before he shook his head "You know what, he's right. If he's getting treated like this then he should leave. He's not a person to them but a toy." Garth stood up "I'll be in the bay when you people finally realize that" the door slid behind him.

Starfire looked horrified "You don't love him…" it was said in shock "You don't love him and you toy with his heart like that…" the princess crossed her arms walked away from the table choking back sobs.

Jason covered his face and looked at Wally "Alright, if you wanted to make our lives hell for the next few weeks great going!" he gave them a thumbs up with as much sarcasm as any being could muster as he and his partner tried to comfort their girlfriend.

Mas shook his head and clapped his hands once before holding them above his head "Es over Senorita Raven, Senorita Robin. Finito. Es nothing to keep him here" Menos nodded before the two of them walked out and into the City.

Speedy stared at Cyborg, Jinx and Bee, trying pointedly not to look at Raven or Robin and he waited. Cyborg was glaring at the two while Jinx and Bumble Bee were trying to calm him down. "It's going to be a _long_ night" he sighed.

* * *

Robin was sitting in the common room alone when Raven entered, the smallest frown marring her elegant face "He's still up there…and still won't talk"

Her partner took off her mask "What are we going to do?"

"Pardon?" the darker girl sat beside her and they leaned against one another.

"Are we going to boot him off or keep him? This entire thing revolves around our decision."

Raven stared at the darkened bay for a moment "I want…need both of you. I love him but-" she stopped and took a breath "I know I can't express myself well but I didn't think I was doing that badly"

"Me neither" calm blue eyes looked into violet and the colorful girl took her partner's hand "What are we going to change about it?"

A silence hung over them again as they thought and Raven broke it "Why isn't he allowed to sleep with us? It's not like he snores or drools"

Robin blinked "You were the one who said no to it…"

"No I didn't, that was you"

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Early that morning they tried to get him to eat but Beast Boy ignored it, ignored them if they tried to do anything but move him and then he would flicker out of their grasp and move back to his spot.

Until, as promised, the twenty-four hours were up. Garfield stepped away from the edge and stretched to his full height and turned to the two girls. Robin stepped forward as everyone watched her "We need you to stay Beast Boy"

"I'm going to sleep" he said right as he brushed past them. The group followed him as he walked down the stairs, past Raven's room, past Robin's room, away from even his own he went deep into the Tower until he reached his green house. Turning to face them he closed the door and went into a dark corner to sleep as a bat, surrounded by the fragrant smells of the plants he grew and away from the people who seemed to hurt even when they were asleep.

* * *

Bumble Bee stood in front of Robin "We've got to get back to Steel City, but if you don't fix this I'm giving Gar a place at East. Away from you. Clear?"

Robin hated having the leader of the East challenge her like this. But in this case she knew she was in the wrong "Clear."

"Good, Mas, Menos got everything?" the boys nodded and spit out some rapid fire Spanish before boarding their own ship and setting out. Jason and Wally had decided that things were getting too tense and had taken Starfire on a vacation to Brazil where they were sure to find new foods much to the Tamaranean's pleasure. Cyborg had gone to Titan's East with his girlfriends and the guys as a change of pace.

Leaving Beast Boy, Robin and Raven to take care of the city.

The first night played havoc with the trio, Beast Boy slept in the-no, in _his_ green house and the girls tried to sleep. It failed. The next night Raven approached him as he cooked a stir-fry "Beast Boy?" he glanced at her before tossing in some soy sauce "Could Robin and I sleep next to you tonight?"

"Can you turn into a bat?"

"What?"

"Can you sleep from the ceiling?"

"Of course not"

"Too bad" his eyes never left the wok and he didn't even glace at her. Raven walked away feeling strangely close to crying.

Robin's eyes widened as she heard the story "That's the first time he's turned you down…" the leader clenched a hand to her chest, by turning down Raven he also turned her down. It hurt, god it hurt like nothing she had felt before. But it was the hurt that she gave him as well.

* * *

Two sleepless nights later the girls could honestly say they tried everything they could think of, they tried warm milk, alcohol, medication, working out until they dropped, sex until they dropped. They thought it was just the absence of a dick that was causing them the lack of sleep and bought several false one. That didn't work either.

The fourth day of being alone the alarm went off and Robin tiredly put on her mask and walked into the common room, partially leaning on Raven who returned the favor to see their…companion staring at the screen. He spared them a glace "Stay here, you'll just get chewed up"

She nodded in thanks, no matter how rough his language got, no matter how much he blew them off she hoped he wouldn't let them walk head first into danger. The leader nodded "We'll provide intel"

It turned out to be a simple call, Gizmo and Mammoth were out alone trying to steal the plans for a military smart missile AI. Beast Boy landed within a small crater and launched into a full sprint as a tiger, the weight of the big cat mixed with the agility allowed him to dodge the big man, the lasers and the spider-like legs and just clear the short man before taking out the backpack on his way down. The metal bag in his mouth smoked and started to shake as he bit down, both of which died to nothing as he shifted into an orangutan and used his long arms to throw it like a discus straight into the mechanic's head knocking him out. Mammoth charged him with his usual tactics. They were met in an unusual way. The primate leapt into the air before becoming an alligator gar. The fish's razor sharp scales cut deep into the flesh of the man who cradled the now near useless appendage to his chest before he turned into a velociraptor and clicked his large talon against the street pointedly. With a growl the big man lowered himself to the ground on his stomach and allowed himself to be taken in.

Gar hit the talk button on his communicator "I'm going to walk around" and he turned it off leaving the two female titans to their own devices within the tower.

Robin watched as Raven seemed to wander in a trance, she made her tea and started meditating before Robin pulled up the communicator built into the TV and punched in the code number. The stern face filled the screen "Hello Batman"

The dark avenger was shocked "Robin, it's…been awhile" he noted the bags that stood out from under her mask, the cup of coffee nearly drained at her hand, the tiredness of her posture "What's wrong?"

"Um" she was suddenly very fidgety and couldn't look him in the eye "I-it's about a boy…"

A batarang appeared in her mentor's hand "Did he get you pregnant!?" he growled

"NO!" Raven didn't even look over at Robin's outburst both of them muttered though "I wish"

The bat's eyes widened to the point of theatricality. "What is going on?" he managed to blurt out.

Robin took a deep breath "I'm having…relationship issues with a boy…"

Batman nodded and the weapon appeared in his hand magically, either that or the one he dropped in shock only fell to the consol in front of him…probably the former "He wants to take it up and you don't"

His ward shook her head "No, more the fact that we…we treated him like dirt and he doesn't want anything to do with us…"

Bruce was very, very confused. He held his hands in a 'T' and took a deep breath "You said 'we'" Robin opened her mouth "nonononono, I'm not even going to ask…but you're calling me about relationship advice?"

Robin blushed "W-well, you are the only person I could think of…"

Batman twitched and sighed "I'm sending Clark and Lois over, they are in a relationship and if they can't fix it I don't know who can" and he cut the line.

* * *

When Superman landed with his wife the next day they could both feel the tension in the air. Robin and Raven were on the roof and the darker girl opened her mouth when Clark cut in "Where is he? No offence but this needs to be taken care of swiftly or else the space between you could get much worse"

Raven nodded "He's in the gym"

The Man of Steel quickly descended in the tower-having a hand in the construction he knew the layout fairly well. The gym walls reverberated with heavy music, tapping the consol it displayed that the music was a CD loaded into the stereo of the gym and he couldn't shut it off without going in, the cover was displayed a moment later Amon Amarth's Twilight of the Thunder God. It was heavy and loud, to the point of shaking the walls as he entered and he saw Beast Boy tearing through the equipment like a mad man. The heaviest bag the titan's had was made of a hybrid material with individual sections of steel wrapped in Kevlar and a nano weave fiber strong enough to resist a flame in excess of 2000 Kelvin.

The green man's knuckles were bare, bloody and in places he swore he could see the pearly white of bone before the changeling delivered a fierce uppercut and broke the chain. In the moment it took to the air he shifted into a Dire Wolf, an extinct species of wolf that boasted the largest body mass of any of it's family, and set about mauling the bag with his fearsome teeth and formidable claws even before it hit the ground.

It startled Clark. The boy he had met a few years ago was laid back with no real violence in him. In front of him, however, mauling the bag was a creature with no qualms about tearing his enemies apart. The music stopped as Superman hit pause and the shape shifter returned forms "Hi Superman, didn't know you were coming"

The taller man shrugged "When Robin called _Batman_ of all people for relationship advice I knew it was bad"

The greenling's eyebrows lifted at the name of Gotham's favored son before he just shook his head and put up another bag and let it swing for a moment. "So let me guess, Robin asked Batman to fix her up, he got all defensive about his daughter and he calls you up figuring you could talk me back into running back to her without setting me on guard by being him."

The reporter blinked as he watched the young man kick the bag repeatedly, doing what he had done before but instead of punches it was kicks "You have a…surprisingly good grasp of the situation. Mind cluing me in?"

Beast Boy explained the situation briefly and ended with "And both of them abused me, took me for granted. I'm not putting up with it any more"

Clark had taken a seat on the weights bench as the changeling had destroyed another bag "Seems excessive"

"Me or the girls?"

Superman tapped his foot against the floor "…Both, them for abusing you and setting those rules and you for avoiding them"

The chain creak halted as the boy held the bag still "Avoiding them is excessive?" he looked over his shoulder to watch the other "I'm usually pretty laid back. I have to be to control all the urges I feel. With those two I'm stuck between three of the most primal and strongest compulsions. They are my mates so I need to protect them. They are my mates so I need to mate with them. They are enemies trying to destroy me so I need to kill them and scatter their corpses at the four corners of my territory so that others are warned. Do you see why I want to avoid them?"

With a sigh Superman began to understand why being around them after that outburst was more a exercise in willpower rather than a romantic experience. "I can see it…don't really believe it but I can see it." he went silent for a moment "Would you mind if Lois and I borrowed a spare room?"

"No, I've been sleeping in the green house lately so you could even use mine if you wanted" with that last bit of information the reporter stood and walked out to meet his wife.

He found her a full two floors below the common room with a blaze in her eyes, he grabbed her shoulders a bit anxious as to her anger "What's the matter Lois?"

She stuffed her fists in her pockets and took two deep breaths "If I listen to those girls for another minute I might punch them…you deal with them I'll try Garfield."

He nodded apprehensively "He should be taking a shower in his room right now. He'll probably join us for dinner then sleep in the green house"

She nodded before they both walked up the Tower to find Raven and Robin dead tired on the sofa watching a movie like two zombies. The scene changed when Garfield walked in. The two girls straightened when the smell of his soap hit them and they turned and realized something.

Garfield had put up with a lot and they seemed to have never realized what they had. He stood in front of the stove making pasta in jeans, a loose tee and his ever present gloves, the room was tense, Robin and Raven waiting for the silent Beast Boy to break the stalemate between them while Lois and Clark watched in rapt attention. But he said nothing. He quietly fixed the meal and ignored every attempt at small talk until the end of the meal where he asked one question "Lois, Clark, do you need anything before I turn in?"

Looking at her husband the woman nodded "I just want to talk a bit…is that okay?" he responded with a weary sigh and a nod before leaving with the lady following closely.

As the door to the green house closed the reporter noticed that there was no bed, in fact the only things in the room were a great host of plants, two lawn chairs, and a garden hose, and only one other door which led to a bathroom "Where do you sleep?" exited her mouth before she could really put a damper on it.

The green man sat on one of the chairs and gestured to the other "I generally sleep as a bat, it lets me nest in the orchids. That helps calm me down"

Lois watched him stare at the impressive multitude of colorful flowers, there were colors here she never knew existed, blues and reds so vibrant she could have sworn they weren't real. She watched the boy start to unclench his muscles "How did this start?"

He gave a sad chuckle "Very bad…no, piss poor timing on my part"

She put a hand on his arm and nodded "Can I ask what happened?"

He blinked before staring at her "This is going beyond the 'patch it up Batman' told you to do"

She snorted inelegantly "I tried talking to the girls. They act, emotionally, like men. They don't want to talk about their emotions, they just want us to butt out rather than listen to our advice and they think way too much about the sex."

With one raised brow he simply said "So I'm their bitch in all this?" she tucked her chin and lowered her head to glare at him. He lifted his hands in surrender "Fine, whatever. I'll tell you because I don't see how it can help"

What the two in the green house didn't know was that in the common room Raven and Robin were retelling the same story to Superman.

* * *

It had started nearly a year and a half ago when Raven started to lighten up a bit, she now could greet people with a smile and actually asked Starfire and Robin to go to the mall with her for the "girl talk" as Starfire was so apt to call it. This particular day was a crossroads for the group, Jinx had stared at Bee at the annual Titan's gathering and very politely told the black girl that she didn't mind sharing Cyborg as long as they both got some of the action. They must have reached some sort of arrangement because the next thing the metal man knew both girls were kissing him. That seemed to spark the triangle phenomena of the Titans.

The next wasn't a surprise. Almost every male Titan had shown more than a passing interest in Starfire but Red-X who had recently quit his thieving and become a Titan had been persistent. As had Wally. The princess was never one to hurt somebody's feelings if she could help it but seeing the two of them start to get angry she asked the one question she had held since she accidentally found books of two men in each of the target males' rooms "It is the repressed sexual tension is it not? If it is I see no reason why we cannot all be together…"

Six months after that is when Beast Boy tried to ask out the then single Raven. They had been getting along much better than anything previous and he had gotten up early to make her tea and a light breakfast. Raven could always feel Garfield-he always had an emotional silhouette just like everybody else but everybody else was one shade of color, their emotions, while he was always a black so dark that she doubted Trigon could have seen out of it, the dolphin in him may be happy but the mouse in him would be angry and it canceled each other out leaving her nothing to go off of. She sat on one of the stools and watched him deposit her tea in front of her with two of his fresh made biscuits with marmalade, her favorite second only to fresh waffles but _only_ if the marmalade was subpar. He let her finish before he took a deep breath "Raven…I've been thinking, I'm… _interested_ in you. W-would you like to go out sometime?"

She looked up at him with an expression he couldn't read "I'll tell you my answer later" that was all he could ask for. He nodded and the day went on. For him it was an agonizing slowness before Raven called the others to the Common room where they found the dark girl holding hands with Robin "Robin and I have been going out for awhile now and we got sick of hiding it"

Starfire squealed and hugged the two while her boyfriends congratulated the duo. He choked out one of his own before turning around and walking to his room with Cyborg's eyes following him every step.

After telling them how happy he was for them he whispered to Raven "We need to talk. You and me in the garage." she lifted a brow before nodding and an hour later they sat in the metal man's sanctuary. As a show of total seriousness he wasn't working on the car but sitting on a chair when she walked in.

He watched her for a long time in silence before Raven shattered the quite with her own anxious words "Okay, what's going on? If you stare at me like that any longer I might, just might have a small panic attack."

He closed his human eye "You are aware Beast Boy's been in love with you since we wandered into Nevermore together right?"

Her eyes widened "I-He told me he wanted to date me this morning I didn't answer him, but I didn't think he loved me"

The mechanical eye flashed a red that made hers look tame and he growled "He asked you out and you did this to him on the same day?"

"Um, well I-"

"Raven, you may not know all to much about emotions but even you have to know that was cruel of you."

"Hey, that's not a fair-"

"If you were gonna pop that you could have just told him 'no' this morning and saved him getting battered down like that!" he roared in anger.

Raven stared at him. It took more than she was willing to admit to get him angry and she knew she had trampled over Beast Boy's feelings and Cyborg's respect along with his very morals. To him she was a sister and Beast Boy…it was almost like Beast Boy was his brother but it was more protective than that. "I-I'll go talk to him"

"No you won't" he growled. She stopped in shock "I'm going to get Robin down here so you can tell her what you've done and I'm going to see how badly Beast Boy's hurt." true to his word the leader had appeared and been…well, she wasn't happy but she was understanding.

When Cyborg came back into the garage with a carefully blank face "Okay, I'm not happy with you but I won't hold you to anything than you better not talk to him for a few weeks." he ran a hand down his face "He's messed up over this"

Robin watched Raven's face fall "We'll fix this" she said confidently.

They asked him if he would like to date the two of them. He said he would. He started dating both heroines. He treated them with respect, dignity and affection. Raven and Robin would go to bed together and yet he had no jealousy at either of them. If he was ever asked about it he would say that he was lucky to be the second choice.

Then came the last four months. They had nearly begged him to go to bed with them and he obliged. Only to find them grow distant and hurtful.

* * *

He stared at Lois "And if they ever pull that again I'm leaving, I don't care if it's the middle of the Goddamn apocalypse."

Upstairs Superman growled before staring "Two things. One, if it wasn't for Batman's asking me to fix this I would tell him to leave, you obviously used him. Two, if I hear you did anything like this to him again I won't hesitate to take him in personally."

Robin stared at him "But can you help us?"

He crossed his arms "Help? No. all I can do at this point is buy you time to try to convince him that he doesn't want to leave and hopefully minimize fallout."

Robin shook her head "But we told him we wanted him to stay!"

This time it was the man of steel's turn to shake his head "The question was if you were going to kick him off the team. If he wanted to he could leave, he's still free in that regard. To be honest it might be his best option."

Raven was somewhere between anger and distress "So why are you helping if you're so opposed?" she growled.

"Because I like Garfield, he's a kid who hasn't let the cruelty of life get him down even though it's tried, and unlike the vast majority of heroes, I don't hold you as infallible. Now get to sleep, I've got to think a lot of things through"

* * *

The next morning for the visiting couple was several calls, the first to Cyborg and Starfire's little brigade to tell them not to come home for awhile. It would take time for any improvement in the relationship that they had all witnessed fall apart. Starfire, X and Wally were going to visit Gotham for awhile while Cyborg had been bribed to give Titan's east a full technological redo.

Then came the call he wanted least to do "Batman…I'm going to be honest, nothing of this was Garfield's fault. Basically Raven and Robin made all the wrong decisions"

Gotham's knight growled "And this is why I never wanted any relationships"

Lois scoffed "You're alive. Therefore you failed at not having any relationships."

Batman stared at her for a moment before conceding with a nod and turning back to face Clark "Is there anything that can be done?"

It took the man a long moment to say what had come into his mind "Bruce…how badly he's been burned is something neither of us can ever know. If they're even going to just live together Raven and Robin have to not only show him how much they need him, if they just did that he could leave to spite them, but they also have to show him that he's something they actually do love. And after speaking with both girls that's going to be the hardest thing. Neither of them display emotions…properly, everything seems to be anger"

* * *

Everything came to a brutal head some days later when Beast Boy walked in from a call slightly burned and scratched all to hell covered in soot and cement dust. Robin and Raven, both too sleep deprived to actually do much of anything couldn't help. It was their job. But they couldn't. Superman and Lois refused to help. They knew what was coming and simply wanted to try to clean up the fall out. But then again nobody acts like they expected.

Robin stormed over to the boy and grabbed his shirt and screamed into his face "What the hell! You knew there was a bomb in that building! You rushed in like an idiot!" her tirade continued with a stream of curses that had the married couples eyebrows in their hair line.

Gar's voice was the total opposite, composed, calm, quiet. His hands gently pulled hers off his shirt before turning to stare at her "Don't yell at me. If you do my self control won't last and I'll scream back. You don't want that and I just want to go take a shower, eat something and go to sleep." he turned and walked into the hall. Raven watched Robin with sleep deprived eyes as Clark and Lois just watched with blank eyes.

This was a total reversal to the normal flow of things. Rain slowly lowered herself onto the couch beside her girlfriend and blinked again and again trying to get over what just happened. She knew she wasn't acting like herself, but as these past few weeks have proved nothing about this situation was normal.

Beast Boy walked in to get some dinner. Like every other day he wore basketball shorts and a wife beater, his ever present gloves quickly jabbing the numbers on the oven before he sat on one of the bar stools and stared at the oven light. A vegetarian lasagna went in only a few minutes later and still silence hung over them like water, it made every movement sluggish and nagging.

Robin started again, this time much more calmly "Why did you go into the building if you knew there was a bomb?"

He turned to face her with a mask of indifference "Because if I didn't the thief would have thrown the bomb out the window and onto the street. That would have resulted in civilian casualties."

Her temper started to flare though she gritted her teeth and tried to contain it "Why didn't we know about this?"

The green man sighed and looked past her across the bay to the city they protected "One of the flaws with normal outdoor cameras is the audio isn't very good, nonexistent for a building about to be destroyed and add in the fact that you had to use footage from the buildings surrounding it and you get a bad picture"

Raven felt the tension ebb and flow as Robin thought and battled her own emotions. Lois could feel it with the sensitivity that she developed with years of experience dealing with these types of things, Clark could as well, although to a lesser degree.

Beast Boy could hear it. Literally. Robin's heartbeat sped and slowed as she fanned the flames or calmed herself in turns.

In the end Robin didn't decide to be angry or let it go. Instinctually she snapped at him "But still you could have told us! There were a thousand ways to warn us!" she stood and glared at him "Why do you always insist on doing things the hard way! You always rush in like an idiot and get hurt!" Beast Boy stood in the middle of her tirade and walked over "I swear, even when we weren't together you did the exact same thing! Terra probably felt the same thing!" Raven flinched as Beast Boy's eyes hardened "You need to-humph!"

His right hand shot up and covered her mouth "Are you done?" she snarled and bit the fabric. He looked into her mask "I'm done with you yelling at me. I'm going to bed. Get your shit together, like this you're of no help to anybody least of all to the only member that can actually _do something_ around here" her eyes widened. This was what he told her what would happen "I'm trying to help, I'm trying to keep this relationship together but if you keep this up you'll end up just like Bruce. All alone with nobody to blame but yourself and you'll sit in your dark lair wondering how it happened. You'll look back on this and realize that fucking _everybody_ warned you. Dammit Rain! Even fucking Slade told you this would happen! He tried to stop it! He told you that the two of you were alike! He told you he hated the solitude, that's why he was after an apprentice! For somebody so smart you excel in the goddamn shittiest decisions." he pulled his hand off her face and stalked off to his room.

* * *

It was approaching 4 when Raven couldn't take it. Too long had she gone without sleep and she knew where to get it. Her thin fingers wrapped around Rain's wrist and jerked her up from her seat on the couch. Silently they crept through the tower to the one room that hadn't been used in weeks. Beast Boy's room.

A black portal opened with the faintest whisper of air and Raven entered pulling Robin with her.

Then they saw the one thing that could grant them sleep. Beast Boy was sleeping on his back with both arms loosely out just enough that if somebody was to be right next to him he could wrap it around their waist. On his bed. Raven let go of her girlfriend to slink to his side and snuggle into his warmth and the arm reflexively curled around her. Rain watched for a moment before her exhaustion slammed into her and nearly dropped her to the floor. She followed suit and matched the dark girl's pose, both of them laid on their side with their head on the green chest.

Sleep finally came to them. Neither of them were awake when their head touched his chest.

* * *

Clark knocked lightly on Gar's door, he had tried everywhere else but there although recently he seemed to be avoiding his room. A very quiet "Come in" caught the very edge of his hearing.

He was quiet as he walked in to see Gar barely awake with the girls tucked into his sides "I was wondering where you were" he asked

The arm around Raven motioned him "Quieter" Superman tried at a level he could hardly hear and the tired man nodded "Better. Last night they needed sleep more than they needed their pride, came in while I was asleep and cuddled right up"

Clark gave an odd smile "Sleep in today, I'll take care of any alerts"

The shape shifter nodded before he closed his tired eyes and let the wings of sleep carry him away. He dreamed deeply of the two girls at his sides. Sometime that may not come to pass, a time where in their eyes he was as vital to them as they were to him.

Raven woke an hour after Superman took the responsibility of the only titan available that day. Glancing at the clock she noted it was nearly seven but she couldn't pull herself away from her place in Gar's side. There was a moment where she wondered why she hadn't kicked him for not allowing her to sleep but it was quickly replaced by guilt. He tried. She was the one who denied herself this. He tried very hard to give to them.

She noticed Robin slowly waking and she pressed a finger to her girlfriend's lip "Quiet Robin. Don't wake him"

Rage flashed across Robin's eyes before it receded slowly. Inside her waged the same war Raven was facing. Neither of them could blame him. They knew this but it was entirely different when it stared you in the eye.

Robin said now what she should have said _before_ , when he was asleep when he should have been awake "This is where I want to sleep for the rest of my life"

Raven nodded "I want to wake up with you… _both_ of you" both of them winced. These words had been said before. But only to each other. Gar had been left out of their promises and ideals.

Robin looked at for a few moments in silence before she pressed a finger to a new scar, just under his clavicle it was a gouge about two inches long set between the center of his chest and his shoulder. The man grumbled sleepily "Stop that"

Rain lowered her head "Gar…we need to talk"

He turned his head away without opening his eyes "If you want to talk get out, otherwise sleep"

Both girls quickly and quietly laid back down and let sleep carry them away again.


End file.
